Need
by Nichatie
Summary: Ashley Davies may have a troubling past, but she's looking towards the future. Spencer Carlin is newly married, and can't help but think she's made a mistake. It starts with a friendship and ends with a love that neither girls could've ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. I suck! I haven't updated "Killing Me Softly" in months. I've had major writers block. Anyways, the company that I was working for shut down. So I'm now unemployed, yay! More time to write. This story should be updated pretty frequently. Since I have nothing else to do but play Zelda :). And yes, I plan on continuing "Killing Me Softly" as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do with it. **

**Anyways, as usual; I don't own South of Nowhere. I even kind of borrowed the plot from Imagine Me and You, but it's going to have a bit of my own twist to it. Oh and I'm not entirely sure why, but I got a few messages a while back asking my sexual orientation and I never got around to responding lol. I'll just go on the record here and say that I am in fact a Lesbatron :).**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Oh and look out for the switching of point of views. Later on in the chapters I'll notify when it happens.**

* * *

If I don't get my caffeine fix soon, someone is very likely going to die.

Seriously.

Ashley Davies does not do well with mornings mixed with stress and no coffee. There are at least twelve lives depending on my best friend getting here within the next five minutes with my Starbucks.

I slouch down in my chair and lay my head down on the metal table, willing the chaos to just stop. The cool metal against my forehead soothes my headache a little. I'll take all that I can get. However, the voices in the room are relentless. Everyone is in a panic; each person is trying to solve a million problems at once, forgetting to breathe. I know that they're just trying to help. That's why my father hired them after all, but right now they seem to be causing more problems than solving one.

I hate big crowds of stupid, and that's exactly what I'm in the middle of right now. One tiny little vomiting epidemic and people are running around like idiots. I guess that's what you have to deal with when you own a business, or in my case; a strand of businesses.

Blocking out the voices, I take in my surroundings. My office is fairly huge, even though with all of these people in here it hardly seems that way. It even has a small Koi Pond off to the side, opposite to that is a fully stocked bar and a pool table. My Dad definitely went all out when it came to designing this room. He believed that work and play could go hand in hand, and that was why he chose a career path that he enjoyed so much. After he passed away, I couldn't bear to change the room. I wanted to preserve it just as he left it to me, along with several other branches.

My Dad spent his life building up this business. Music was his passion, and although he had to give up the dream of touring with his band, Purple Venom, to raise my Sister and I after my Mom bailed; he still wanted a career in Music. So he started up his own Music shop, it mainly focused on selling instruments and giving lessons, but that soon evolved into a chain of businesses. He owned 17 in the state of Ohio, and some scattered in the bordering states. They focused on a range of specialties from: selling instruments, fixing instruments, giving lessons, and even having the house band play at events.

I developed my Fathers passion for music at a young age. Ever since I can remember I've been singing and playing guitar, violin, saxophone, piano, and pretty much anything else. When I was 17 my Dad decided that I should sing for the house band, it was such huge deal for me.

Now I'm 22 and I own all of it. At first it was overwhelming, it still kind of is. But you have to deal with it. Speaking of which; back to the matter at hand. The house band is suppose to play at a Wedding in 4 hours and the lead singer and guitarist have gotten sick along with at least 5 other people. No one in this entire business can seem to find a replacement.

"Miss Davies I just got off the phone with Ethan, he said that there are no other people suitable to take the positions." Roger says timidly. I look around and notice that the voices have stopped. Everyone is looking at me with weary faces. I don't really blame them; I probably look like I could rip someone limb from limb….that's actually not a bad idea.

"Where the hell is Maddy with my fucking coffee?" I stand and straighten out my black Gucci business suit. I can't wait to get home and put on a hoodie and some sweats and just forget the world.

"Jesus chica, there was a line. You need to breathe." Maddy says as she walks into the room, I can't even come up with a retort because she is holding my beloved coffee. As soon as she gets within range, I snatch it from her and breathe in its wonderful scent before taking a large swig.

Ah, much better.

As I savor the deliciousness I weigh the options. We could cancel and suggest a different company to replace us and pay for it. Or I could do something that I haven't had the heart to do since my Dad died. My therapist tells me every single day that I need to take steps and overcome my grief. Well, when life hands you lemons….

"Okay, so it looks like we don't really have much of a choice. I guess that I'm going to have to step in."

The entire room stops what they're doing and stares at me. It's well known that I haven't sang or picked up a guitar in months.

"Ash, are you sure that's a good idea? Are there no other options?" Madison looks me over with a shocked expression. I know she doesn't think I'm ready. She and my Sister Kyla have both done their share in picking my drunken body up off of dirty club bathroom floors. I've come a long way since those days, and I don't plan to go back.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gives me an uneasy look.

"Maddy is okay, I've got this. If I feel uncomfortable at all I won't do it okay?" She looks somewhat relieved, but I can still see the uncertainly in her eyes.

"It'll be fine." I open my arms and she steps into them, hugging me.

It _has_ to be fine.

* * *

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep. *SMACK***_

As the battered alarm clock bounces off the wall and falls to the floor with a shattering finality, I run a hand through my tousled blonde hair and grudgingly sit up. I feel like death.

No, wait. In death you get to rest in peace. I hate to quote Usher, but the man knew what he was talking about when he sang about a Zombie coming back to life.

I just want to snuggle up in my warm blankets and go back to sleep. Looking down I see the source of my irritableness. It lays in pieces on the floor.

"Ugh, I really need to invest in more durable alarm clocks. That one didn't even last a month."

"Well if you would stop bitch slapping them, I'm sure they would hold up more. And for your information, that one was a trooper." Says Kyla as she waltzes into the room with purpose.

I jump about a mile off my bed and land on the floor with about as much grace as Bambi on ice. I rub the spot on my ass that is surely going to bruise in the next few hours. "Holy fucking shit Kyla! Way to scare a girl. How the hell did you get in here anyways?"

"Spencer, whenever you hide a key, you probably shouldn't tell me about it unless you expect me to use it." She says bossily as she walks around my apartment organizing and cleaning up random things. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, black heels, and a black and grey cami. I know Kyla's my best friend and I shouldn't say things like this; but damn, she looks good.

"…By the way, do you even remember that you're getting married today?"

The shock on my face must have been priceless.

"Oh my god. I am aren't I? I'm getting married! How could I of forgotten?"

By the end of that sentence I've transferred from sitting, to standing, to pacing, and then to running around in hysterics trying to find my dress.

"I know I hung it up in here somewhere. How in the hell could I of lost my _Wedding Dress?_"

I look back at Kyla and she's leaning against my dresser and she's….giggling.

What is so fucking giggle worthy about me losing my effing dress?

She must of caught my 'I'm going to stomp on your throat' glare because she stopped giggling and hugged me. "Calm down Spence, your Mothers bringing it over. Remember?"

Oh yes. Mommy dearest. Splendid.

"Oh and Spence? I don't want you to freak out okay. Because everything is fine. But you should know."

She's pacing.

Ohh no. It is never good when Kyla paces; that means she's nervous. I can't have her nervous today.

"What is it Ky?"

"Well you know how I booked the Davies House Band? Well there's been some sort of virus going around and all the members of the band got it. But don't worry." She adds when she sees my face pale.

"You remember me talking about my Sister Ashley right?"

I nod. Yes I remember. I haven't met her, but the way Kyla talks about her….she seems a bit unstable.

"Well, she's going to step in. We have the recordings of the back music. We just need a Singer and a Guitarist, and guess what? She can do both. So she's just going to do it. That's okay…right?"

I take a minute to process this. I really don't need this. Not now.

"Do you trust that everything will go fine? I know that you've mentioned that she's been having a difficult time dealing with….you know…your Dad and all. Which is completely understandable." I add quickly.

"But if you have faith, then so will I. I trust your judgment." I say with a smile.

"I think she's ready for this. I really do. I think it'll be good for her. And you. Her voice is beautiful, I'm sure everyone will be impressed." She says with confidence.

"Then no worries Ky. Come on, lets get this tragedy over with." I say with a laugh. I'm sure everything will be fine.

It _has_ to be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter they meet! Review! It gives me motivation. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, it gave me lots of motivation. So I took a break from playing Zelda and Sims just for you guys. This chapter is extremely long, and is the product of massive amounts of Diet Dr. Pepper and an entire bag...yes an ENTIRE BAG... of bacon bits. :) Enjoy.**

**Oh and imaferrari: I had to think about it lol...But I've decided that Spencer realizes that she's attracted to women, but she suppresses her feelings because she's been with Aiden for so long. Ashley is going to give her the kick in the ass that she needs ;).**

* * *

_**Spencer's point of view.**_

"I'm going to throw up." I say as I try to leave the room for the millionth time.

I'm standing at the entrance to the church with my Mother, Father, and my two bridesmaids; Chelsea and Wren.

Any minute now Kyla is going to appear from the side door to the church to let us know that they're ready. But I don't think I am.

My Mom grabs my arm before I can get past her. "You're not going anywhere but down that aisle Spencer. You're going to walk through those doors, marry Aiden, and live happily ever after." Her blue eyes meet my matching ones.

She lets go of me and straightens her cream colored suit and pats her blonde hair. It's weird seeing her in anything different than surgery scrubs. That should inform you on how often I see her.

She is dead set on me marrying Aiden and living the American dream with 2.5 children and a white picket fence.

I just want to go home and take off this awful itchy dress and crash on my couch for the next month.

I can't help but think that this is all wrong. It's just a feeling in my gut. I've been brushing it off as nerves, but I don't think that's what it is anymore.

Don't get me wrong Aiden is a great guy, I've known him since I was little; he's actually my best friend. And isn't that what you're expected to do? Marry someone that you can tolerate to be around for the rest of your life?

My Dad steps in front of my Mom and pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry honey, everything is going to be alright." I hug him back and breathe in his scent. He smells like home and that has always comforted me.

He has been both a Mother and a Father to me my entire life. My Moms job keeps her at the hospital at all hours. I've never really gotten to know her.

Stepping back he smiles at me and it reaches all the way to his brown eyes. It makes me feel better. Maybe I am doing the right thing after all.

Next Anna and Wren tackle me in a group hug. "Spencer Aiden is going to need a new tux when he sees you coming down that isle. You are gorgeous." Chelsea says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's either going to drench it with drool or jizz in his pants." Wren doubles over laughing as my Mother scoffs and walks off.

I chuckle and take in both of their appearances. I've been so caught up in my own stuff that I haven't even looked at the matching black halter dresses I picked out…..My Mother didn't approve by the way, which made it all the better.

Chelsea has light brown skin and piercing honey colored eyes. Her brown curly hair is in a very elegant up do. The dress makes her even more slender then she already is, and that's saying something. Her legs seem never ending, and they're beautiful with her cute black pumps. Overall, I definitely approve.

I look over to Wren. She is the exact opposite of Chelsea, but just as gorgeous. She's opted to leave her long auburn hair down in loose tendrils that frame her face perfectly. Her pale skin tone makes her bright blue eyes stand out and shine with mischief. I look lower to see that she's decided to leave in her snake bites on her lower lip. I'm glad she did, she's just not Wren without them. My eyes shift to the black tribal tattoo that starts at her collar bone and disappears over her shoulder. It complements the dress very well. Looking lower I see that the dress also compliments her body, her curves look wonderful.

Meeting her eyes I see that they have more mischief in them than usual. "Checking me out Carlin?" She smirks.

"Just making sure that you're fit to walk down the aisle. I can't follow trash now can I?" I say with a smirk of my own.

"Mhm. Sure babe." She rolls her eyes and looks over to the end of the hall where a door opened.

Well, there she is; my executioner…..I really need to stop thinking like that. Everything is going to be okay. My brother Glen, who is also Aiden's best man, is following her with the two groomsmen Arex and Mason.

All of the boys look very handsome. Arex and Mason are both built with cropped black hair. Arex is a little taller and he has blue eyes, while Mason's are almost black.

Glen smiles and winks at me. I could almost see the confidence oozing off of him. He is a six foot tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, all American boy. My Mother couldn't be more proud. He's known best for getting girls in bed and then never calling them again. I'm guessing dear Mommy doesn't know about that part. All in all, yeah he's an asshat; but he's always been there for me and I guess that's all I could ask for.

"Okay Spencer, everyone is ready to start." Kyla says with vigor, causing loose brown curls to bounce with excitement. Her black dress also looks exquisite on her petite form. The only difference between her Maid of honor dress and the Bridesmaids dresses is that Kyla's has a turquoise ribbon high around her waist.

Her brown eyes meet mine and she frowns when she takes in my less than ecstatic appearance. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah Ky, everything is fine." I say with a non-convincing smile. She gives me a wary look, but accepts my answer.

"Alright Mrs. Carlin, you're up to light the unity candle with Mrs. Dennison. After that Arex and Mason are going to open the main doors and walk Chelsea and Wren down, I'm next with Glen, then Mr. Carlin and Spencer. Everyone got it? There will be an usher standing at that door to cue each person." She says pointing to the door.

I faintly here the processional music start.

Gulping down a huge breath I nod to Kyla. "Alright. Let's get this thing over with." I say with zero enthusiasm.

Ah geez.

* * *

_**Ashley's point of view.**_

Sitting next to who I'm assuming is Spencer's Grandmother, I can't help but feel out of place. She keeps throwing me disgusted looks. I look down at my grey v-neck sweater adorned with a black vest and my favorite black skinny jeans and grey equestrian boots. I knew I should've dressed nicer, I guess I kind of look like I'm in mourning with all of the black. But I perform better when I'm comfortable, and these are my comfortable clothes.

The decorations for the Ceremony are absolutely beautiful. It isn't like an episode of Bridezillas where everything is just much too much, it's just enough. Normally I'm not a big fan of turquoise, but it looks elegant with the black and white theme. This actually says a lot about Spencer, I can tell she's pretty laid back…simple. I like that.

It's strange that she's Kyla's best friend and I've never met her. Although hearing Kyla talk about her all the time, I feel like we've already met.

Sighing, I look back at the main doors. Kyla gave me strict instructions to leave the ceremony whenever Spencer started to walk down the aisle. Everyone will be standing and won't notice me slip out to set everything up at the reception hall. I had the option to head down to there and get everything ready during the entire ceremony, but I couldn't miss my baby sister walking down the aisle in that beautiful dress. Plus, Madi is already there setting up most of it. So all I'll have to do is a sound check.

To say that I'm a bit nervous is an understatement. This will literally be the first time that I've played in front of people since my Dad passed away. I keep telling myself that it shouldn't be too bad considering that I'm only playing during the Bride and Groom's first dance, the Davies DJ taking care of the rest. But still, it's a lot of pressure.

I look towards the Altar and see the Groom, Aiden I think his name is, he's pretty good looking. He's got that tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him. You know…if you're into that. I definitely am not. Now the hot red headed chick in row three on the Groom's side…..Hell yes. She is definitely my type.

Yes, to answer your question. I'm gay. I like boobies. That's just the way it happened. Kyla and Madi know, but I'm not sure many other people do. It's not like I'm ashamed of it, I'm just a pretty private person. But if I went to some of the clubs in downtown Columbus….they would absolutely know. During my grieving stage of my Dads death…lets just say I got around. Which would be why I avoid that area at all costs. I don't want to be 'that girl' anymore.

My thoughts are interrupted by the processional music. Finally…it's about time.

The Pastor announces that the Mothers of the Bride and Groom will now light the Unity Candle. At the end of the announcement two women step up to the Altar and begin lighting the candles. I assume the Blonde haired woman is Spencer's Mom because the woman with dark brown hair hugs and kisses Aiden on her way back to her seat.

All heads turn as the main doors are opened and out come two very pretty bridesmaids, arms locked with their groomsmen. Hmm…forget the red head in row three; the red headed bridesmaid is way more my type.

After they get to their appropriate places, my gorgeous baby sister starts walking down with the Best Man…who I heard is a huge asshat by the way. He better not try anything with Kyla. He soooo doesn't want to go there.

The Wedding March starts playing and I stand up along with everyone else. This is my cue to get my ass in gear. I make my way to the edge of the row and start walking down the path along the wall. As I get closer to the side door to make my exit, I catch a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. Looking to my left I stop moving immediately as brown eyes lock with blue ones. I'm stunned. I feel as if she's looking right into my soul, which makes me feel both euphoric and vulnerable. My breathing picks up and my mouth opens a little. Then as quickly as it happened, she looked away and continued with her walk. Our eyes locked for only a few seconds at most, but it felt like so much longer.

I continue to stand there with my hand on the door looking at that same spot. I can't seem to look away.

"You may all be seated" the Pastor says. I shake my head to get a grip and then I quietly slip out the door unseen.

* * *

_**Spencer's point of view.**_

The entire ceremony was a complete blur. The only thing I could see was a pair of beautiful brown eyes. They've been etched into my memory and I couldn't shake it. The second I saw her I felt warm and flustered. I haven't felt that way in a long time.

I was walking down the aisle holding my Dads arm for support and willing myself not to throw up on the spot when I saw a figure moving to my left on the other side of the pews. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. I was suppose to be looking into a different set of brown eyes. The pair that belonged to the guy standing at the Altar, my future Husband.

Our stare was broken when I felt my Dad give my arm a gentle squeeze. I had almost forgotten where I was. My eyes locked with Aiden's and I continued towards him, the uneasy feeling was back full force.

When my Dad placed our hands together Aiden gently squeezed mine and gave me a small smile. I warily smiled back and looked towards the Pastor, willing him to hurry before I vomit all over the place.

It was over before I could process it. We both said 'I do' and the next thing I know Aiden is kissing me. It doesn't really register until he is already pulling away.

"I would like to introduce to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Aiden Dennison!" The Pastor exclaims. Everyone in the Church clapped and yelled their congrats as we walked down the aisle. The noise was pounding in my ears and I felt light-headed. It was overwhelming. I really am going to be sick.

I got halfway down the aisle and it finally came up. Every Man, Woman, and Child screamed in disgust as my vomit hit the floor and splattered on my dress.

That's the last thing I remembered before it all went black

* * *

_**Ashley's point of view.**_

After finishing the sound check and making sure everything is set up for the first dance, Madi and I took a seat, trying to catch our breaths before the reception hall filled with people.

"Are you nervous? Because if you are you shouldn't be. You sounded great. I think Spencer and Aiden will love it." Madi says as she leans back in the white padded chair and stares out into the middle of the room where the dance floor is located.

I take in my surroundings as I think it over. The reception hall has the same turquoise, black, and white decorations. There's a buffet on the far left and next to it is a candy bar. The white tables with turquoise runners are diagonal on either side of the buffet, and then there's the Wedding Party table at the very front. The small stage is on the far right and it has all of the Davies equipment set up and ready to go.

The more I think about it, the less nervous I am. Something about performing for Spencer relaxes me. I can't believe I've never met her. I mean, I assumed that she was pretty; but I didn't expect her to be that beautiful.

Aiden is one lucky guy, and I can't help the jealous feeling that I get when that thought crosses my mind.

Deciding that I wasn't going to respond Madi changes the subject. "Isn't the ceremony suppose to be over by now?"

I looked at my watch, she's right. People where suppose to arrive at least 15 minutes ago. I should probably go and see what the holdup is.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check it out."

"Want me to come with?"

"Nah, you should stay incase people start to show up. Text me if they do."

"Alright, let me know what's up if you find anything out."

"Will do."

I make my way down the hall to the side door and press my ear against it. I hear a lot of murmuring and it sounds slightly panicked. I gently crack open the door and peek inside. Everyone is just standing around. I am beyond confused at this point. If the ceremony is over aren't people suppose to be heading to the reception hall?

To my right I hear a soft sob, as I look in the direction of the noise I hear the source of it again. It's coming from the Janitor's closet.

I walk over and stand in front of the door, shifting from foot to foot wondering if I should open it. The light is on, and someone is definitely in there. What if they're hurt?

The next sob is sufficiently louder and I make the decision to open the door and seek out the owner of the cries.

Gently opening the door I peek my head inside and see a mass of white material and blonde hair. It wasn't until she lifted her head and locked her mascara smudged blue eyes with mine, that I realize that I'm looking at Spencer Carlin for the second time.

And the feelings she ignited in me previously were back full force.

Oh boy, am I in trouble.

* * *

_**Spencer's point of view.**_

Oh my god I can't believe that I just threw up in front of everyone, and then proceeded to pass out. I feel like the world's biggest asshole right now. Especially after I came to my senses and ran away from everyone.

I darted out of the room as fast as I could. I could hear people chasing after me and calling my name, but I threw myself into a random room at the last second.

So here I am, on my wedding day, sitting on a mop bucket in a Janitor's closet crying my eyes out. If that doesn't put the cherry on top of a disastrous day, I don't know what does.

What a winner Spencer Carlin is.

While I was wallowing in self-pity I guess I didn't hear someone shuffling outside until the door was already open. I look up and see those beautiful brown eyes that had me so entranced during the ceremony that I barely heard anything the Pastor was saying. I shook my head and closed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When I opened them again she was still there. So I'm not insane?

Looking nervous she lifts her hand to the back of her neck and rubs slightly.

"Spencer right? Are y-you…Are you okay? Do you need me to get anyone or anything for you?" She stutters.

Her voice is raspy and beautiful. I don't realize that I'm staring and haven't responded until she shifts her body and looks down the hall, obviously looking for help.

"No. I don't want anyone to know where I am." I say quietly.

She looks back at me. "Oh okay, well are you sure I can't get you anything? I'm here to help." She gives me an easy smile, and it's contagious as I give her one in return.

"Do you think you could…just sit…in here with me. You know, until I'm ready?" I gesture to the empty 10 gallon bucket beside of me.

I expected her to look at me like I was crazy. Here I am, an utter mess, asking a complete stranger to have a chat with me in an abandoned janitors closet.

Classy.

She didn't look at me like I was crazy though. She just gave me a smile that made her nose crinkle and said "sure thing."

She walked over and flipped over the bucket and sat on it.

And we just sat there in silence. Not once did she pressure me into telling her what was wrong. She just left me to my thoughts.

I needed this. Through this whole process there's been people surrounding me. Not once did anyone give me a break to just breathe; to process what was happening.

"I'm married. I can't believe that I'm actually married." I finally said.

"Didn't you want to be?" She asked.

I feel tears start to roll down my face. "I don't know. I thought I did. But now I think I just did it because it was expected of me. You know?"

"Spencer the only thing that should be expected of you is to find someone for you. Someone that you love, really love. And the person holding that expectation of you….should be you. Don't let anyone decide that for you. That's something that's for yourself." She grabs my hand and rubs her thumb in circles. It's soothing.

I nod my head and let her words sink in. She's right. She's so right. I love Aiden, but I don't know if I'm in love with him.

Her phone vibrates and she releases my hand to check it. My hand feels cold now.

Ugh, I'm starting to feel sick again. I put my head in my hands and then something hits me.

"Wait a minute. How do you even know my name?"

"Well you are the bell of the ball, I guess it's kind of mandatory that I know your name." She responds with a chuckle. "Plus, I guess tonight you're technically my boss."

I look up at her and confusion must be clear on my face because she says "I'm Ashley Davies, the performer for tonight."

Oh wow. I guess I should've seen it sooner. She does have the same features as Kyla, but there's just something about her that's…different.

"Oh yeah. Kyla told me about you. I should've known it was you. You have the same smile." I hold out my hand "Spencer Car- well I guess its Dennison now…but, it's great to finally meet you."

She laughs and grabs my hand. They're really soft. I get caught up in her eyes and my heart starts pounding again….I don't notice the door being opened until she looks away and drops my hand.

"There you are baby. I was starting to freak out. Are you okay?"

I look up and see Aiden- my husband. I notice that I don't get the same feeling when I look at him. He grabs my hands and they're rough.

I sigh and let him pull me up and out of the closet (A/N: If he only knew. Haha) "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little embarrassed. Ashley kept me company." I look behind me and Ashley has stood up and gave Aiden a little nervous wave.

"Ashley? As in Davies?" Aiden asks.

She shyly nods her head.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Aiden Dennison. I can't wait to hear you sing. Kyla said that you were brilliant." He says with a charming smile while he shakes Ashley's hand.

He looks back to me. "Well we should probably get you cleaned up and to the reception hall."

I nod my head and Aiden waves to a man at the front door. While he explains that I'm alright I look at Ashley and I can't help but notice that her eyes are locked on his hand that he has placed on my hip. She looks up and replaces her frown with an unconvincing smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys on the dance floor then." Without waiting for a response she turns and leaves down the hall.

I watch her retreating figure and whisper a soft "bye." as she rounds the corner.

The uneasy feeling in my gut is back, I turn on my heel and run to the nearest trash can, emptying the contents of my stomach once more.

This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Next chapter will be Ashley's performance and then they run into each other 2 weeks later. What will happen? Hehe. **

**Review, review, review. Schpanks :) **


End file.
